


Paper Cut

by Hierophant



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hierophant/pseuds/Hierophant
Summary: College roommates AU, Akira has a crush on Ryo.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Kudos: 96





	Paper Cut

“I got a paper cut.”

“And? It’s a paper cut,” Ryo’s voice drifted from the kitchen.

“It hurts,” Akira whined.

“Want me to look at it?”

“Yeah.”

Akira heard the tap running briefly. “Ugh, you’re so annoying,” Ryo said as he entered the living room, wringing his hands as he did so. “I was chopping chives. So that  you get to eat it for dinner.”

“Sorry,” Akira mumbled without sincerity. 

Truthfully, Akira just didn’t know how to ask for attention. He didn’t think he’d ever get that desperate, but there he was, sitting on the floor with his legs outstretched, complaining about a  paper cut . But he felt like he wasn’t spending enough time with Ryo, and maybe Ryo was talking to other, cooler people in college...

Maybe Ryo is humoring me because he feels the same... Akira shook the thought away quickly.  He’s just being nice. And I don’t even like him. I think.

“Let me see.” Ryo sat down next to Akira. “Which hand is it?”

Akira held out his right hand to Ryo. Ryo grabbed it, moved it up to his face and studied it silently. In this awkward position, Akira stared at Ryo. Ryo was wearing an oversized white cashmere sweater with matching shorts, and his knees peeked out underneath them.  He seems so small , Akira thought to himself.  Almost like a rabbit.

His gaze travelled upwards, past Ryo’s slouched shoulders and his exposed collarbones, and settled on his face. He had seen this face hundreds of times, but this time, seeing it focused only on his hand, he felt like a butterfly pinned under glass. He was bursting at the seams with feeling; he was choking to keep the words he had saved for Ryo from tumbling out of his mouth. He was sticky with affection and adoration and disgust, and he wanted nothing more than to run away from Ryo, away from the heaviness in his own chest.

As if sensing Akira’s apprehension, Ryo blew on his finger gently. Against Akira’s skin, Ryo’s breath was warm. “Here, all better,” he said, releasing Akira’s hand.

As quickly as it came, Akira’s fear dissipated. He was glad to leaves his feelings unexamined, known only to himself vaguely; for the first time in his life, instead of running towards, he was running away.  I’ll figure it out one day , he told himself.  One day.  When Ryo wasn’t looking, Akira took a quick whiff of his hand. It smelled like chives. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything in two years, so I hope this is of decent quality, at the very least.


End file.
